Penta
Penta is a Grenade launcher used by Corpus Penta Rangers. It launches ballistic grenades that can be manually detonated with Alternate Fire. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages : *Innate damage - effective against Machinery and Fossilized. **Physical contact with grenades deal damage. *Grenades have a blast radius of 5.5 meters. *Pinpoint accuracy. ** 's accuracy penalty is minimal on this weapon. *Can use the launcher-exclusive mods and , as well as the Penta-exclusive . Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Ferrite Armor. **Explosion damage cannot be increased by , or mods. *Grenades have slow travel time and heavy arcing. *Low critical chance. *Low status chance. *Explosions can cause self-damage. *Can only have five grenades out at once. **Extra projectiles generated by Multishot will count towards the limit of five live grenades. *Slow reload speed. *Grenades have a high bouncing capability which makes it hard to stack on a desired spot. **Can bounce off teammates or companions, potentially having lethal results. **This can be countered with the mod which will make the grenades stick to any surface. *Extremely ammo inefficient. **Low magazine size. **Extremely low ammo capacity of 20; requires just 4 reloads to fully deplete all ammo reserves. **Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. Comparisons: Notes *Detonations can be triggered while the player is performing other actions. *Launching a grenade is silent to enemies, though explosions are alarming. *Grenades have no arming delay, and can be detonated instantly with the use of the Secondary Fire button. *Grenades can be bounced around corners, off walls, and over low obstacles. **Grenades that bounce into enemies deal damage even when bouncing off of other enemies. **Multiple impacts dealt by the same grenade are possible. **Grenades do not bounce when striking water, coming to a dead stop instead. This allows perfect aiming for setting traps. *The Arsenal interface used to label only the damage of the grenade on impact, but now labels the damage of the projectile as well as the base damage (350 base). **'82.35% 350/(350+75)' of any elemental damage shown in the UI accounts for the explosion damage while the rest is for grenade damage. *Increasing the Magazine size of the weapon does not increase the 5 grenade limit. *Though the grenade explosion does not destroy rockets from Bombards, impacts by the grenades from very accurate (and lucky) shots can. *With Multishot, the second grenade is usually indistinguishable from the first, and usually bounces in the same direction. They can be separated with negative accuracy from a at a reasonable rank. Tips *Grenades fired from the Penta are lobbed in a heavy arc, allowing the player to kill enemies hiding behind cover much more easily, as the detonation happens upon external trigger. *Standing at a greater height allows for the grenades to be lobbed and bounce further, allowing the user to see the grenades better, as well as eliminating the worry of self-damage. *A maxed increases the blast radius from the initial 5 meters up to 6.2 meters, allowing more enemies to be caught in the blast. *It is not recommended to use Punch Through mods as grenades can often go through the floor on some tilesets, making it impossible to bounce every time. * can spawn a sixth grenade provided that the multishot procs when 4 grenades are already out **While multishot mods are commonly considered necessary to increase damage output, due to the Penta's mechanics of careful detonation and limited grenades active at once, it's not as much of an instant damage increase as with normal weapons. It can be useful for setting up a large number of grenades faster, however. *Elemental mods such as are external from the main Blast damage, allowing the weapon to have 3 separate elemental combinations. *Be extra cautious and do not attempt to use in small areas. A single well-modded grenade can usually kill any Warframe unless protected in some way. *Players can detonate grenades in mid-air to score headshots on targets below. *The default color of the grenades can make it hard to see in the middle of a crowd of enemies or from their bouncing. Changing energy color can help with certain tile sets (E.g. do not use bright white for Corpus Outpost missions). *Be wary when using damage, as any self damage will bypass Warframe shields and deal damage directly to health. *Grenades will immediately explode when they hit Blunts, water surface, puddles from Tar-Mutalist Moa or Bulwarks. Trivia *''Penta'' derives from the Greek prefix of "five", which may refer to its magazine of 5 grenades. **This seems to be the first Corpus weapon to be named after Greek origin instead of Latin. *The Penta formerly used instead of , while still using sniper ammo. This was fixed in . *Penta is one of the weapons with a non-static model: the magazine feeds up to the gun upon firing and the slide around the barrel is pulled back during reloading. **While weapons like Twin Gremlins and Soma also have animated magazines, the Penta and Secura Penta are the first and currently only weapons for which the magazine becomes visibly larger as magazine capacity is increased. With high enough capacity the magazine will protrude from the bottom of the weapon. *The Penta was the first Corpus weapon to focus on explosive weaponry, followed by the Lenz in . *The grenades are flat and rectangular, which is odd, considering their ability to bounce. *With the augment, the grenade model is changed to be a short cylinder with concave ends. It still uses the default grenade texture, which looks strange but is normally obscured by the grenades's blue glow. * Prior to , caused grenades to explode after a set amount of time. *This is the first weapon to have the Zoom capability replaced with a different function pre- . Bugs * In its Arsenal UI, it does not display its trigger function, though it functions as Semi-Auto, possibly because it deals damage on impact, unlike other Active trigger weapons. Media File:PentaReinforcements-Website.jpg|Penta Reinforcements image Penta-warframe.png|Penta in Codex Penta Grenade Base.jpg|The default grenade of the Penta with default colours. Penta Grenade Tether.jpg|The grenade of a Penta equipped with the Tether Grenades augment. Warframe Penta Gameplay (High Level Infested) Warframe 11 ♠ Penta A Gay Guy Reviews Penta, Exploding With Love Warframe Penta Warframe - Gameplay & Information Penta (Grenade Launcher) Warframe Let's Build the PENTA Grenade Launcher Warframe Penta Pro Builds 6 Forma update 14.2.0 Patch History *Introduced }} See also *Torid, an Infested grenade launcher. *Tonkor, a Grineer grenade launcher. *Secura Penta, the Perrin Sequence custom version. de:Penta fr:Penta Category:Launcher Category:Blast Damage Category:Corpus Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 11 Category:Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons